


Stolen Time

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion has someone that helps him deal with Walburga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Time

Orion had a headache forming. He needed some time away from his harpy of a wife. He felt bad leaving his two sons to deal with her alone, but he just needed some time to himself.  _Or with Hadrian_ , he thought, a smile forming at the mere thought of his lover.

He left, not bothering to make any excuses. After all, Walburga was well aware that he wasn't faithful. She just didn't know it was with the same person. If she did, Hadrian probably wouldn't be safe.

He Apparated away from 12 Grimmauld Place and he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube. When the sensation was gone, he opened his eyes and looked at the flat. Already, his heart felt lighter.

He quickly entered and reminded himself to talk to Hadrian about setting up some wards; it just wasn't safe without them. He shook his head. It wouldn't be the first time he told Hadrian to get wards for his home, but Hadrian seemed to ignore his advice, deeming Orion as too overprotective.

When Orion entered the cozy flat, his eyes instantly landed on Hadrian who was asleep on the couch, a book resting on his chest. He smirked and quietly stepped closer to the prone figure. He removed the book and placed it on the table, not making a sound.

He knelt on the ground, his body next to Hadrian's head, and leaned forward, gently kissing the lips. Hadrian stirred, but didn't awaken.

Orion moved his lips to Hadrian's cheek and kissed it. He moved his lips down to Hadrian's neck and although Hadrian tilted his head, allowing Orion better access, he still didn't awaken.

Orion's hand began undoing Hadrian's robe as his lips went to work. It wasn't long until Hadrian started waking up. Orion stopped his task and watched as the eyelids of his love flutter open, them hazy with sleep.

"Hey," he smiled, a hand reaching out to caress Orion's cheek. "Wasn't expecting you today."

Orion turned his head so he could kiss the hand. "Needed to see you."

Hadrian sat up and stretch. "I'm glad to hear that. I've missed you." He then pulled Orion's neck so their lips connected fiercely. Nimble fingers undid the buttons keeping his robe closed, and Orion allowed the robe to slip off of his shoulders.

Hands slipped underneath his shirt and rubbed his tone stomach. Orion groaned into the mouth and allowed his own hands to unbuckle the trousers. Orion smiled into the kissed and closed his mind, blocking everything but Hadrian, his lips, his tongue, and his hands.

Afterwards, they laid on Hadrian's bed, exhausted from this escapades, Orion held Hadrian and never wanted to let go. "I wish we could do this more often."

Lips pressed against his chest in a soft kiss. "Me too," Hadrian said. It was more than he had ever admitted in the past.

"You deserve better," Orion whispered.

"I wish we could be together for real. Of course I do, but that will never happen. There's no divorce in the Wizarding world and even if there was, you can't break a betrothal contract. I love you, though. I'll take what I can get."

Orion wondered if one day what they had wouldn't be enough for Hadrian. One day he might decide he needed a fulltime lover, and Orion dreaded that day. He would enjoy Hadrian's company for as long as he could and hope when the time came, he'd be able to let Hadrian go.


End file.
